In recent years, panelist research efforts included installing metering hardware in qualified households that fit one or more demographics of interest. In some cases, the metering hardware is capable of determining which members of the qualified households are exposed to a particular portion of media via one or more button presses on a People Meter by corresponding household member(s) near a media device (e.g., a television).